A New God (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Piccolo asks why he won't go back in, and Goku says he won't get anywhere in there since it's too harsh on the body; getting plenty of rest will be better. Vegeta thinks the room was too rough for even the great Kakarrot. Goku says all that pointless work on the body is just painful, not training. But he has no problem if they want to go in there, there's still room for them to work in there. Vegeta doesn't like how Kakarrot is talking like his strength is greater than his. Goku says it's much greater, and Vegeta freaks out. Goku wishes them all good luck, and says they'll meet again at the tournament. He flies off, and Gohan follows. On their way down toward Earth, Goku says they'll make a quick stop, and they drop in on Karin. They say hello to Karin, and to Yajirobe. Yajirobe says he ain't entering that tournament no matter what, and Goku says that's not why he came. Karin says terrible things are happening to the Earth, and Goku says Cell's even more incredible now that he's reached his perfect form. Karin thinks Goku looks really calm even so, and asks if he discovered something wonderful in the Room of Spirit and Time. Goku kind of laughs it off, and Gohan wonders if he really did discover something, but he was with his father the whole time. Goku asks Karin if he knows how strong Cell is, and Karin says not really, but he could estimate it. Goku asks him to try and compare Cell's to his own, he'll raise his ki. Tenshinhan wonders if Goku and Gohan were really Super Saiyans, since they seemed so natural. Piccolo says they definitely were, but they seem to be training by staying at an ordinary everyday level. Trunks thinks it must be so they could do an even more incredible transformation when it's time to battle, but Vegeta says no. Vegeta explains that they've deduced that that state is best, because if they get accustomed to it, then they can up their battle power with little strain to the body. Then all of a sudden, at Karin's place, Goku starts to power up. He nearly blows Karin and Yajirobe away, and Karin yells at him to stop. The others at God's Palace feel Goku's ki, and can't believe it. Goku tells Karin this is half his power, and Karin thinks it's crazy to be that strong. Gohan thinks, "So this is how amazing father has gotten..." Now Goku asks him to compare him to Cell. Karin gets silent, and then says this is just a guess, but Cell is a bit greater. Goku realizes his own estimation was correct, and thanks Karin. He touches Gohan on the shoulder and the two teleport away. Yajirobe thinks Goku ain't human anymore, while Karin wonders why Goku's so calm. Vegeta, meanwhile, is pissed at Kakarrot for always being one step ahead of him, and yells at Piccolo to hurry up and go in the room. Goku and Gohan arrive at Kame House, and Goku says they'll get Chi-Chi and go home. There, they'll have three days of rest, three days of training, and then another three days of rest. Gohan wonders if all this is really good and Goku says to just go get his mom. Chi-Chi screams when she sees Gohan's hair color, thinking he's turned into a delinquent. There are nine days until the Cell Games...